And that's Sir Gwaine to you!
by Lovable Loner
Summary: Gwaine finds Arthur and Merlin in a compromising position - Gwaine drabbles!
1. That's so cool!

**So I got a bit stuck on WoaC and to let loose the bunnies I thought I would do some Gwaine drabbles and join the craze :) feedback and ideas of scenarios are VERY welcome! Oh and Thanx to Susie666 like always :)**

* * *

><p>They were surrounded, as good as dead and Merlin was the only one who could save them. His eyes darted from Gwaine to Lancelot, his only companions on this <em>stupid<em> mission, and then he made his decision.

His eyes flashed gold and roots sprouted from the ground, dragging the enemy to hell.

Merlin and Lancelot turned nervously to Gwaine, who's eye were wide with shock.

"Gwaine, please... let me ex-"

But Merlin wasn't able to finish as Gwaine turned to him, a smile braking full force.

He had a terrible feeling it would have been better if Gwaine hated him.

* * *

><p><strong>LL x<strong>


	2. The Frog Prince

**And here's another :)**

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up from the armour just in time to see Gwaine take a (fake) fatal swing from Arthur. The prince was fiercer than usual with today's training and everyone was suffering.<p>

Gwaine limped his way over to Merlin, attempting to cover it up, and took the waterskin the warlock offered. He had discovered his friend's magic a while ago and as he watched the next victim of the prince's wrath, he leaned toward Merlin, a mischief glint in his eye.

"Did your mother ever tell you the fairytale of the frog prince? What you say we make it real?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**LL x**


	3. The Frog Prince Pt2

**Okay so I have to write a load for CW and to get into the typing mood I did this quick drabble. Gwaine's slashy line is for **Beizanten** :) hope you like it, though I'm sorry it's not the real thing.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Lancelot whispered in horror, "what did you <em>do<em>?"

"Gwaine told me to!" Defended Merlin, the knight in question gasping in mock hurt.

"So?" hissed Lancelot "If Gwaine told you to jump from a cliff, would you do it?"

"Now why would I do that?" Gwaine asked, confused.

Lancelot just ignored him, "so how do we reverse it?"

Merlin shrugged, "A kiss?"

"Are you telling me you're not sure?"

"Don't get you're knickers in a twist, Lancy. So go on Merlin, give your princess the kiss of life."

Glaring at the rogue, Merlin groaned and turned to find Gwen.

*_Ribbit_*

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**LL x **


	4. Drunken Nights with Merlin

**Sorry for the wait for this, I couldn't get it right. The next chapter of WoaC will be up soon so don't worry. Thanx for the reviews once again XD**

* * *

><p>Arthur was angry.<p>

Merlin was sheepish.

Lancelot was embarrassed.

And Gwaine? Well, he was just was confused.

He turned his head this way and that but he just couldn't see it. Why would a sorcerer turn all the royal horses and all the knights' cloaks bright pink, change Lord Amer into a pig and Lady Kestle into a goat and transform all the knights' swords into a delicious, sweet substance?

But then Gwaine smirked, remembering the terrible morning hangover and the forgotten night with sudden realisation.

Drunken nights were a whole lot more interesting with Merlin, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>LL x<strong>


	5. So the Rumours are True?

**Here's a little slash tease, have fun XD**

* * *

><p>Gwaine had been minding his own business when he heard a loud crash followed by a yelp and several curses that would have made even a sailor blush. Brow furrowed, he turned to the noise and started toward Arthur's chambers, the source of the sudden racket.<p>

When Gwaine opened the door to find Merlin sprawled on the floor, the prince of Camelot on top of him, their heads close and limbs entwined, he couldn't help but smirk as their heads snapped up in his direction, shock covering their faces, both flushed from embarrassment and annoyance.

"So the rumours are true?"

* * *

><p><strong>LL x<strong>


End file.
